Apenas respire
by 42 Big Bad Wolf 42
Summary: Para Bruce Banner, manter a calma sempre foi uma tarefa essencial, algo que faz parte de sua natureza — e evita que sua segunda natureza venha à tona. Em uma noite no laboratório das Indústrias Stark, ele descobriu que Pepper Potts tinha algo a lhe ensinar sobre calma.


**Apenas respire**

Mais uma noite no laboratório, mais um pernoite de trabalho incessante, apenas ele, Bruce Banner, e Jarvis, uma inteligência artificial. A relativa solidão confortava o cientista, que achava nela a paz de que precisava para pensar com clareza sem o risco de ter uma de suas… "crises".

Nos últimos tempos, ele estava fascinado com um ramo de pesquisa relativamente novo, ciência de materiais, e mexer com proteínas o estava enlouquecendo aos poucos — no bom sentido. Um reator biológico acabara de chegar da Alemanha, e Bruce estava empolgado, esperando o processamento de um lote experimental para fazer testes. Segundo Jarvis, a estabilidade das cadeias de aminoácidos era, teoricamente, alta o bastante para a função desejada, e a capacidade de poder fazer um experimento prático aguçava-lhe os sentidos.

Tinha acaba de passar da meia-noite, o domingo estava virando segunda-feira, e Bruce não esperava ver outro ser humano pelo menos até o momento em que desceria até o refeitório do prédio, onde comeria qualquer coisa e rumaria para casa, para poder dormir algumas horas antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Pelo menos esse era o plano.

"Trabalhando no fim de semana de novo, Dr. Banner?" A voz de Pepper vinha da entrada do laboratório e ecoava na vidraria e nos equipamentos metálicos, cortando o zumbido harmonioso do reator que sintetizava proteínas incessantemente.

"Srta. Potts? A que devo a honra?" A voz dele saiu com um bom verniz de confiança, mas era fácil saber que ele estava tenso por dentro, e era mais fácil ainda saber o porquê: ficar sozinho com alguém, especialmente com uma mulher como Pepper, o deixava temeroso de que alguma coisa ruim pudesse acontecer, de que ele perdesse o controle e…

"Acabei de sair de uma reunião e o Jarvis me contou que você estava aqui… quis saber se não poderia me acompanhar para um café." Ela falou isso enquanto se aproximava com passos calculados, olhando para os equipamentos do laboratório com interesse e terminando por fixar os belos olhos azuis nas órbitas castanhas dele.

"Uma reunião… num domingo de madrugada?", a perguntava dele continha uma pitada de ironia.

"Já é tarde de segunda-feira na Coreia do Sul", ela respondeu com sua naturalidade de sempre.

"_No rest for the wicked_, hein?" Bruce pigarreou, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a manter a compostura. "Eu ainda vou ficar por algumas horas aqui… estou com um lote de material no forno, mal posso esperar para começar a trabalhar com ele."

"Eu posso esperar."

_"Droga"_, ele pensou, paradoxalmente satisfeito pela companhia dela. "Isso pode demorar um pouco… uma ou duas horas, talvez?"

Como que ignorando a tentativa dele em demovê-la da vontade de ficar ali por mais tempo, Pepper aproximou-se um pouco mais e, apoiando-se em uma mesa com uma mão e movendo uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, perguntou, num tom intimista, "Se importa, se eu fizer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Huh…" Ele desviou o olhar dela, tentando se concentrar para não acabar sendo inconveniente ou indiscreto.

"Só queria saber como estão as transformações. Seus acessos de ira estão melhores?"

"Isso…", Bruce suspirou, "Eu estou bem sob controle… acho. Pra falar a verdade…" Respirou fundo, tomando coragem para falar sem gaguejar. "Pra ser sincero, eu estou um pouco tenso com você aqui, sozinha, a esta hora." A interrogação no rosto de Pepper o fez prosseguir. "Se acontecer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e eu virar _o outro_ enquanto trabalho aqui sozinho, o pior que pode acontecer é termos que comprar mais equipamento ou refazer uma semana de ensaios. Mas com alguém aqui… é mais complicado." A frase seguinte saiu num ímpeto que nem ele mesmo se julgava capaz de ter, "Eu me odiaria para sempre se encostasse um dedo que fosse em você."

Pepper sorriu com aquilo, e foi o bastante para Bruce sentir-se desmontar por dentro — o sorriso dela sempre o liquefazia. Quando ela falou, bem baixinho, "Muito doce, da sua parte", ele ficou sem saber onde pôr as mãos. "Eu não sou uma especialista", ela continuou, num tom mais coloquial, "mas estudei uma ou duas coisas sobre relaxamento nas minhas horas vagas (ajuda muito em negociações, você sabe) e pensei que…"

"Que…?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem fazer a menor ideia de onde aquilo estava indo — mas plenamente ciente de que, onde quer que fosse, era de seu interesse.

"Bem, eu me sinto idiota fazendo isso, mas…", ela se aproximou dele, por trás da cadeira em que estava sentado, e inclinou-se para tocá-lo ("Licença", disse, muito educada) no peito com uma mão e na barriga, com a outra. "Respire", ela comandou, suavemente, falando bem perto do ouvido dele.

Por algum motivo que a Ciência seria eternamente incapaz de explicar, todos os músculos responsáveis pela respiração de Bruce se contraíram simultaneamente, como se estivessem numa fase de revolta em que a determinação para descumprir qualquer ordem superava em muito a necessidade de respirar. O cientista odiou profundamente cada fibra de sua musculatura lisa.

"Relaxe, Dr. Banner", Pepper disse, num sussurro, "Apenas respire fundo."

Ele finalmente se desvencilhou do travamento que acabara de experimentar e conseguiu inspirar devagar e profundamente, ainda que um pouco trêmulo, sentindo as mãos dela em seu tronco se elevarem conforme ele se enchia de ar. Ao expirar, as mãos dela acompanharam o movimento dele mais uma vez, o calor que vinha delas o fez quase perder a consciência com aquele momento de intimidade inesperado.

"Sua respiração pode ser mais profunda", ela explicou, didaticamente, sem tirar as mãos dele, "se você expandir mais o abdômen e menos o tórax. Tente de novo."

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar nas palavras dela, aspirando o ar do laboratório (que, a esta altura, estava impregnado de Pepper) como se nada mais existisse no mundo, para depois expirar tudo o que podia, sentindo que quanto mais ar ele expelisse, mais apertado se tornaria o toque dela. Uma, duas, três vezes ele fez isso, e já estava ficando tonto e sonolento. Ele virou o rosto para ela, tão próximo que conseguiu sentir o hálito suave e quente em sua barba, e sorriu, dizendo embasbacado "Isso funciona."

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar, mas foi cortada pela voz profunda e metálica de Jarvis, que anunciou com indiferença que "O lote de proteína está pronto, Dr. Banner. Deseja iniciar o processamento agora?"

O momento se desfez num instante. Pepper se afastou, recompondo-se, ajeitando o cabelo mecanicamente, e Bruce ficou atordoado, por um segundo sem saber nem o que fazia ali àquela hora.

"Eu não vou incomodar mais, Dr. Banner", ela disse, sorrindo com ternura e já se retirando do laboratório.

Ainda com o calor das mãos dela no tecido de sua camisa, Bruce ficou olhando para a porta sem saber o que fazer, preso à cadeira pela força gravitacional de uma singularidade cósmica. Jarvis perguntou mais uma vez, com precisão, "Deseja iniciar o processamento agora?", e o cientista apenas deixou-se tombar para frente, chocando sua testa sonoramente contra o tampo da mesa.

"Sim, iniciar o processamento!", ele falou, entredentes, depois do que bateu a cabeça no móvel seguidas vezes, repetindo para si mesmo "Burro! Burro!" a cada golpe.

**Nota: **Aqui temos mais uma fic de nosso querido e amado lobo! Mais uma vez eu lembro que não sou eu que escrevo, só posto (e já sou muito feliz só com isso). Enfim, vocês vão acabar percebendo, ao longo dos domingos (vou sempre postar algo aos domingos) que as histórias, todas elas, são meio conectadas na mesma storyline, então não tem como os ships mudarem. Será sempre Steve/Tony, Bruce/Pepper e Clint/Tasha. Não se esqueçam das reviews! Abraços.


End file.
